ironthronerpfandomcom-20200213-history
Alesander Tarth
Lord Alesander Tarth, the Evenstar, of Evenfall Hall, is the only son of Lord Selwyn Tarth, and Alysanne Tarth. Appearance Alesander Tarth has short dark brown hair, and deep blue eyes, his face is covered with a light stubble, and he reaches a height of around 5'7", he will well built, and muscular. History Alesander was born to Lord Selwyn Tarth, although he lacked much of his father in his appearance, taking mostly after his beautiful mother, Alysanne Chester. However, he did posses his father's strong jawline, which he always thanked him for. Once Alesander was seven, his father, in line with his duties as Master of Coin, took him to King's Landing with him by sea, it was here that Alesander discovered his love of sailing on the sapphire seas, and when he returned home, he was often found near the docks talking with captains and going on trips with his father as often as he would allow. However, when he was not walking around the docks, or journeying on the sapphire seas that surrounded Tarth, he was being trained by the Captain of the Household Guard on how to hold and use a sword successfully, eventually becoming skilled with a blade in his hand. His skill was first tested when he and some of the other children who lived on the Sapphire Isle went exploring in the forest, it was here that they were jumped by bandits who had become ship-wreaked along the eastern coast of the island, unable to fight them all off Alesander barricaded himself in a cave, waiting for more then a day, until the Captain of the Household Guard found him, having killed the bandit waiting outside the cave for him, he never forgot the experience and how to fortify himself against those who wished him harm. Timeline * 350 AC: Alesander is born to Alysanne Chester and Selwyn Tarth * 358 AC: Page to Guyard, Captain of the Household Guard * 360 AC: Became a Squire to Guyard, the Captain of the Household Guard * 368 AC: Knighted after defending one of his father's ship's from pirates in the Narrow Sea * 370 AC: His Father dies, leaving Alesander, unwed, and Lord of Evenfall Hall Recent Events Attends the tournament in King's Landing to celebrate 70 years of peace between the Kingdom of the North, and the Kingdom of the Iron Throne, intends to partake in the melee, where he made it to the last 12, finishing fourth, defeating Arron Sand, Axell Flowers, Walder Rivers and Cregan Stark in the process, knocked out by Ryon Allyrion. Attacked by Daeron Martell and Lucifer Sand in a tavern, seriously injured, his uncle Guyard Storm is murdered. Family Members * Alesander Tarth, Lord of Evenhall (350 AC). * His father, Selwyn Tarth (310 - 370 AC). * His mother, Alysanne Tarth (Nee Chester) (320 AC) * His sister, Myrcella Tarth (352 AC) * His uncle, Robert Tarth (312 AC - 341 AC) * His uncle, Guyard Storm (320 AC - 350 AC) * His cousin, Selwyn Storm (350 AC) * His sister, Cyrenna Swann (Nee Tarth) (336 AC) Household Members * Guyard Storm, Captain of the Household Guard: ** Gift: Martially Adept ** Negative Trait: N/A * Lyonel, Maester ** Gift: Administrator ** Negative Trait: N/A * Selwyn Storm, Friend ** Gift: Berserker ** Negative Trait: N/A * Will Selmy, Castellan ** Gift: Sums ** Negative Trait: Deaf Category:House Tarth Category:Stormlander Category:Westerosi